


Birthday Boy

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry gives Ron a very special birthday present





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) as part of her Christmas present. This is by far the dirtiest thing I've written all weekend. Loosely based on a friendship forged in The Dungeon RPG between Ron and Tonks. Thanks to [](http://queen-liah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queen-liah.livejournal.com/)**queen_liah** for the beta!  


* * *

Ron Weasley was in a bit of a spot. He was tied to a four poster bed, his wife was humming her way up and down his cock, and his female best friend was trailing her fingers over his abdomen. His husband was watching from across the room and all Ron could do was twitch.

"Ron," Tonks whispered in his ear. "It's your birthday and Harry wanted to give you something special."

Hermione lifted her head and pulled Tonks to her, their bare breasts brushed together, and Ron whimpered around the gag in his mouth. Hermione's hands cupped Tonks breasts and she bent her head to tease Tonks' nipples in turn. She watched Ron the entire time, moaning as Tonks' thumbs brushed the tips of her nipples, and Ron struggled against his bonds. He could feel Harry's eyes on them from across the room, his trousers were lowered, he was stroking his cock, and Ron thought he might die from sensory overload.

He whimpered when Tonks lowered Hermione across his abdomen, he could feel her hot breath next his cock, and when Tonks situated Hermione so that Ron could see how wet her pussy was he arched his back. Tonks bent her head and Ron's cock twitched when she licked the tip of his cock before sliding over and nibbling the inside of Hermione's thigh.

"Tonks," Hermione moaned, "Please."

Tonks tossed her violet hair over her shoulder and spread Hermione's folds, her tongue sliding over Hermione's clit, and she took Ron's cock in her hand at the same time. She sucked Hermione's clit between her lips, tugging on it, and Ron could feel how wet Hermione was against his abdomen. She mewled when Tonks licked her way down to her entrance and drove her tongue inside. Ron arched his hips as Tonks stroked his shaft and he heard Harry moan across the room. Hermione was whimpering and Tonks shifted position so she was hovering over Ron's face.

"Be a good boy," She lifted her head and Hermione threaded her fingers through Tonks hair trying to force her back to her pussy. "Lick me, Ron."

With a wave of her hand she removed Ron's gag and he moaned deep in his throat. She settled over his face and wiggled her pussy in front of him. He could smell her...almost taste her on the tip of his tongue; Ron groaned and looked at Harry again, who nodded, his hand flying on his cock, and Ron dipped his tongue between Tonks folds. He sucked her clit into his mouth as Tonks went back to work at sending Hermione over the edge. Ron ran his tongue over her clit and then thrust it deep inside her pussy. Tonks mewled and contracted around his tongue. He kept licking her, trying to send her over the edge, and he sucked hard when he heard Hermione scream out as she came.

"See," Tonks writhed against his face. "His mouth _is_ good for something other than cheeky remarks."

She helped Hermione up and motioned Harry over to them. Hermione fitted a cock ring, adorned with silver snakes around his cock, and Harry began speaking in Parseltongue. The three of them went to work on his cock, tongues met over it, and Harry continued hissing. Ron whimpered as he watched Hermione's and Tonks' tongues entwine with Harry's over his cock, in a perverse three-way kiss, and his muscles strained with the need to touch someone.

Harry's hands were between both ladies legs and Ron could hear his fingers plunging in and out of their wet pussies.

"Please..." Ron growled. "Inside someone...anyone...want to touch..."

Tonks and Hermione shared a deep kiss, tongues brushing, and Harry lifted Tonks over Ron's cock, slowly sliding her down his length, as she continued to kiss Hermione. She began rocking at once, Harry and Hermione's mouth's suckling her breasts, and she clenched around Ron. Her head fell back, her mouth hung open in a silent moan, and when Harry released Ron's hand he slid it between her pussy lips. He rubbed her clit hard and fast, loving the way she was moaning all three of their names, and he lifted his hips to meet her each time she slammed herself back down on his shaft. She came quickly and Harry settled Hermione over Ron, again inch by inch he lowered her, and when she was fully seated, Harry dipped his head and began licking her pussy as she rode Ron.

"Oh fuck...that's good..." Harry groaned and Ron's eyes flew open to see Tonks fingers plunging in and out of Harry's arse.

He whimpered, his free hand reaching out for Harry's cock, and together he and Tonks made Harry writhe. He heard the whisper of the vibrator before he saw it and when Tonks rubbed it against Ron's lips he opened his mouth. She fucked his mouth, calling him a dirty cocksucker, and Hermione raked her nails down his chest, breaking the skin, and he whimpered her name.

"He's a good cocksucker," Hermione panted. "Fuck he's good with his mouth, oral fixation, I've read about it."

Ron flexed inside her, making her clench around him, and Tonks slid the spit-slicked vibrator into Harry's arse. Harry moaned as she fucked him, his cock twitched in Ron's hand, and Tonks leaned over to claim his lips. She drove her tongue into his mouth and he could taste Hermione on her tongue. He thrashed on the bed as Tonks lifted her head to suckle Hermione's breasts. The added stimulation sent Hermione over the edge and she clenched around his cock as she came. Tonks freed Ron's bonds and pulled the vibrator from Harry's arse.

"Harry," She bent her head and nipped his cheeks. "Do you want him to fuck you or do you want to fuck him."

"It's my birthday," Ron panted. "Should be my choice."

Hermione captured his protest with her lips, sliding her tongue against his, her hands threaded in his hair.

"I want to fuck him, he fucks Hermione's arse, and she licks your pussy," Harry growled.

The three of them moved Ron onto his knees. He felt three tongues against his hole, against his balls, and three fingers slid inside him to prepare him. Hermione positioned a pillow underneath her as Tonks spread her legs and licked her pussy. He heard a lubrication charm and saw Tonks tongue dart inside Hermione's arse. He needed to come but he couldn't. The sensation of Harry's cock pressed against his arse, as Tonks guided him into Hermione, was almost too much to take.

Hermione whimpered as Ron pushed past her tight ring of muscles but it was muffled by the sound of Tonks forcing Hermione's head between her legs. He could see Hermione's pink tongue lapping at Tonks' pussy, over and around her clit, plunging deep inside her. Ron slid his hand to Hermione's pussy and drove two fingers inside, brushing her clit with his thumb, and Harry drove inside him hard and fast.

Harry's hand was on his arse, slapping it, making his cheeks red, and Ron growled as he nipped Hermione's neck. He watched Tonks writhing in pleasure, he saw Hermione plunging her tongue in and out of Tonks' pussy, and Harry's hand on his arse was making him insane. He whimpered and moaned as he let Harry drive him deep inside Hermione's arse. Tonks reached up to cup Hermione's breasts and he felt Hermione clenching around his fingers. Harry bit his shoulder as Tonks screamed out her release. Hermione followed and finally released the cock ring from around his shaft. His body shook with the force of his orgasm and he cursed as he came.

He felt Harry spilling inside him and his vision blurred as he spilled into Hermione. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed with the other three.

"Happy birthday to me," He giggled and promptly passed out.


End file.
